1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental floss and hand-held applicators for applying the dental floss to a person's teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The periodic application of dental floss to teeth and gums is generally considered to be both a prophylactic and therapeutic activity for promoting dental health. One way of applying dental floss is for a person to cut off a piece of dental floss, wrap each end of the cut off piece around a respective finger on different hands, and applying the floss to the teeth and gums as the floss is stretched between the respective fingers of the respective hands. A number of disadvantages are associated with this technique. A relatively large amount of dental floss must be used to wrap around the two fingers in addition to providing an amount of floss to be applied to the teeth and gums. In this respect, this method is quite wasteful of the dental floss. With this technique, to get the floss properly positioned next to the teeth and gums, it is necessary to place one finger in the mouth. Placing a finger in the mouth can be undesirable for a number of reasons. The finger may not be clean or sanitary. The appearance of a finger in a mouth may be deemed impolite and embarrassing. A large finger in a small mouth may be difficult to maneuver. When the finger is removed from the mouth, saliva will inevitably be present on the finger. In this respect, it would be desirable to apply dental floss without placing a finger in the mouth.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to hand-held implements used for applying dental floss to teeth and gums, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,653; 4,827,952; 4,966,176; 5,183,064; and 5,184,632. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,653 discloses a V-shaped device that is used in conjunction with dental floss to wipe sides of adjacent teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,952 discloses a dental flosser that has extensible arms on live hinges. A beaded dental floss is used on the hinged arms. Moving hinge parts always have the disadvantage of the tendency for the moving parts to wear out. More specifically, after flexing numerous times, the living hinges are susceptible to material fatigue and breakage. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided which did not include living hinges that are subject to material fatigue and breakage upon repeated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,176 discloses a hand-held dental flosser which includes a spool of floss and a section for keeping some of the floss taut. A disadvantage of having the floss spool intimately associated with the hand-held flosser is that the spool of floss is susceptible to contamination. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided which does not include a spool of dental floss in the hand-held device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,064 discloses a hand-held dental flosser which includes a guide rod attached to one end of a segment of dental floss and includes a button attached to the other end of the dental floss segment. Such a device appears to requires that the dental floss is supplied in specific segments having a guide rod attached at one end and a button attached at the other end of the dental floss. Such a device does not permit the use of conventional dental floss that is supplied as a continuous thread on a spool. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided which can use conventional dental floss provided on a spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,632 discloses a battery-powered, motorized, handheld dental flosser. The risks of water and electricity are well known. In addition, the complexities of this device make is relatively bulky, heavy, and expensive. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided which is simple in design and construction, is simple in operation, and is inexpensive.
Still other features would be desirable in a hand-held dental floss applicator apparatus. For example, the prior art dental flosser devices employ only one taut segment of dental floss that is suitable for applying to the teeth and gums. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided which included two taut segments of dental floss that are suitable for applying to the teeth and gums. A hand-held dental flosser that has more than one dental flossing area is a more efficient dental flosser.
For a hand-held dental flosser that must be loaded with a segment of dental floss, it may be difficult to estimate the proper length of dental floss to be cut off of a spool for the hand-held flosser. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided with dental floss that had color markings which indicate places at which the dental floss should be cut for loading; the hand-held dental flosser.
The use of beaded dental floss may have some advantages. In this respect, it would be deskable if a hand-held dental flosser were provided with a spool of beaded dental floss that had beads spaced apart predetermined distances to coincide with proper loading of the hand-held dental flosser.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hand-held dental flossers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a hand-held dental floss applicator apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not wasteful of dental floss; (2) permits application of dental floss without placing a finger in the mouth; (3) does not include living hinges that are subject to plastic fatigue and breakage upon repeated use; (4) does not include a spool of dental floss carried in the hand-held device; (5) can use conventional dental floss provided on a spool; (6) is simple in design and construction, is simple in operation, and is inexpensive; (7) includes two taut segments of dental floss that are suitable for applying to the teeth and gums; (8) is provided with dental floss that has color markings which indicate places at which the dental floss should be cut off the spool to provide a dental floss segment for loading the hand-held dental flosser; and (9) is provided with a spool of beaded dental floss that has beads spaced apart at predetermined distances to coincide with proper loading of the hand-held dental flosser. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique hand-held dental floss applicator apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.